


A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon: March 25th, 2019

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Inspired by The Umbrella Academy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Job - Freeform, change time, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: In the present, life has changed forever. Although it's peaceful at work, something looms to threaten it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A Hawk's Eyes In The Moon: March 25th, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Mentioned kidnapping, food, hiding. Implied negative environment. Loud sounds. Implied uselessness near the end.

-My alarm clock is the guy tripping over the door again.

**_CLANG -_ **

“-. . .?”

I lift my head from the table-

“.......Sorry……….”

“-You makin’ a mess back there?”

“Sorry-!”

This one’s slightly louder.

“It’s fine, just hurry it up, we’ve got inventory-”

The Co-Worker hurries-

Because I’m ‘absent’, he’s had to take over my shift.

“You in the ‘house, how about you start rearranging those seed bags-”

I nod, even though I know neither of them can see me…

_ Must be someone out front, then. _

I’m a closely-guarded secret.

I’m not sure how I feel about that.

-But anyway, I do what I’m told because it’s really not that hard.

  
  


I water the plants, and pull out the weeds.

No one gave me the task, I felt like doing it.

It occupies me while my adrenaline rushes.

I don’t like that he’s gone for so long-

“Um. . .”

The Co-Worker swings his head in-

“......It’s Lunch Break. . . . . .”

“.......Oh”.

I take off the gloves.

“Okay-”

Awfully late.

Must’ve had a lot of people stocking up for the Winter.

My suspicions are confirmed when I push aside the curtain, and my Boss is draped over a chair.

“-The amount of seeds they bought today was ridiculous”.

“How many?”

“204”.

“Woah!”

“What I want to know is where they were before the frost?”

“. . . . . . .”

The Co-Worker vanishes into the back-

“.....Shy-bones”, the Boss exhales, “There’s a sandwich under the ledger”.

“Thanks”.

I wiggle it loose.

“-What flavor is this?”

“Pastrami. Got it on sale. Cheap”.

“Cool”.

I hunker in the corner nobody can find from the glass in the door frame, and unwind the plastic.

_ -I’ve never had pastrami before in my life. _

  
  


-As soon as I’m done, we get an old lady pushing through the door bell-

_ ‘Down, down’,  _ he signals frantically with his hand-

I stick myself flat to the floor.

“Hello. . .”

“Hi Ma’am. What can I do for ya today?”

  
  


I creep through the curtain while they’re busy, and bump into a leg.

“Oh. . .customer ambush?”

“Ow-”

I stand up, rubbing my head-

“Yeah-”

“Oof”.

He sighs.

“Well I hope they didn’t see you”.

“I don’t think they did”.

  
  


And so the day goes.

He flips the sign over to ‘CLOSED’.

“Made it through another one…”

The Co-Worker nods.

I look up from the book I’m reading.

-Sometimes, the boss swings by the Library.

He grumbles about using his card a lot, but I guess no one questions it.

“-Anybody want anything?”

He heads back to his desk, and swings his bag over his shoulder.

Pulls his coat on.

“After that mess, I’m ordering from the Chicken House”.

“.....I like chicken-”

“And you?”

The Co-Worker shrugs.

“‘Kay, one mixed bucket it is”.

The boss opens the door.

“Have fun-don’t break things-don’t get caught-”

“I won’t”, I promise.

It swings shut.

We’re alone-

I tap my fingers on the cover.

“. . . .Hey…...how come you talk to me, and not him?”

“.......................I don’t know. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . “

He gets a tiny flush-

“I don’t know him that well…………………………………”

“Seems nice to me”.

“I guess so…………”

He shrugs-

I shrug back.

_ Well. . .it’s not like I can push- _

_ I owe the both of them way too much for that. _

  
  


So I wait for the food to get here.

Thoughts wandering. . . . . . . . . . .

I know I shouldn’t, but I think about my siblings.

He said not to ‘worry about training help’.

He said if I dreamed it, who knew what would happen.

-I believed it, yeah.

I only really got offers from Mystic and Delta though.

I always told them I had homework.

-I mean I did, but, you know?

_ -In hindsight, that’s a little weird. _

I probably made them hate me.

“Uh. . .penny for...whatever’s on your mind-”

“Family business”.

“Oh……”

“-I was very dumb. That’s all”.

“. . . . . . I don’t think anyone would be calling you dumb right now”.

“.....True”.

  
  


Because I had spare time, I took a nap.

-I was always nervous these days, when I do that.

I’m unsure if I’ll really affect anything, or not.

I guess reminiscing about my family so much struck a chord or something, because I distinctly remember opening my eyes, and it was my room.

It was very blue-

There were stars on the ceiling.

For some reason, music was blaring-

It was a nice tune, but, like in the usual way of dreams, my head could only grasp faintly how it sounded.

-It would drive me nuts later when I tried to look it up, it always did….

I was dancing around, very uplifted, and then I heard a SLAM.

-A book on my desk fell onto the floor.

I lift my head to smell fried crispy all the way from the front door.

“-I have returned-!!”

“-You okay?” the Co-Worker asks me.

“Huh-”

“You looked startled...and tired”.

“Oh. . .uh, it was a rude awakening, but I’m fine”.

I push the chair back.

“I’m fine-”

_ I think my power just went off. _

  
  


*

Sometimes, plants wouldn’t sell well, though.

‘They’d look kinda sick’, or so the Boss would say…

Flora always turned them around.

I pull out a few weeds.

_ They just needed to be in a different environment to thrive in. _

Although I was usually careful  _ not  _ to, my mind wandered back to ‘if-my-birth-parents-raised-me-what-would-happen-?’

Still couldn’t call him dad...nine years later.

I wonder if it’s repaired by now.

Probably not-

Maybe he got a hint, or something.

But probably not-

_ Now that I think about it, _ _ it’s been a long time since dad has forced any of us to practice…other than Roi that is. Can Roi really time travel? That would be cool if he can do that’. _

Maybe he could fix all our pain, yeah?

-I was sitting by the koi pond when he magically reappeared-

When the blue light fades, I catch eye of a uniform I don’t recognize-

“Roi?!”

“Alice, get our siblings...hurry, please-”

He collapses to his knees, sweaty and panting-

“Roi, are you okay? Did...Dad do this to you?”

I help him onto the bench-

He shakes his head.

“No, not really. Please, Alice. Get our siblings together in the living room right away. This is important, and you all need to know what I know  _ before _ dad can stop me. Please,  _ hurry _ ”.

I nod and rush in, because clearly this can’t wait-

_ What’s the man done now? _

  
  


Call me a troll, but I used my powers to get them down here-

Nobody likes yelling.

He paces in front of the fireplace, mumbling while people take couches, chairs, the floor, etc.

“Roi, we’re all here”, I gently poke him in the arm-

He jumps, but he recovers quick.

“What’s going on?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” says Jesse, “‘Cause I gotta head out soon for a bounty upstate”.

He rams a hand through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts, and  _ then  _ faces us:

“I traveled eight days into the future, and I saw the end of the world as we know it”.

. . . .

“You discovered  _ what?!” _

-Nikita.

Not unexpected-

“I saw both academies destroyed,  _ New York _ destroyed, everyone dead-

I saw Mystic, Delta, Cyrille, Andrea, Vanya using their powers against a bunch of weird enemies, and then they all got taken!!

This tentacled thing, some owl-headed people, and this lady in a big hat-”

He grabs a newspaper.

“See!? Here’s the proof!!”

_ April 1st, 2019- _

“I don’t know what causes it, but I do know that it’s going to happen in eight days unless we can stop it somehow”.

“And keep you four from getting got”, Joey adds, looking to the respective siblings, “ Along with Vanya”.

“Yeah, whatever that Davy Jones reject wants, it ain’t going to happen, and the same goes for those owl people, plus whoever that woman is who is after Vanya”, DeStorm growls protectively.

Is there anything else that we need to know, Roi?” 

His pen scratches away at his notebook-

“Did you see anyone else?”

“Yeah, I saw Five Hargreeves. I think he’s been stuck in the future this whole time, and I think I saw him shortly after his own arrival”.

I didn’t know who that was, but that couldn’t have been a fun experience.

“What can we do?” Bailey asks.

“Am a strong bear, but a smol bear, too”.

“We save the world, that’s what we’ll do”, Nikita confidently states, “ Well, those who are strong enough will help save the world”.

_ -Was that really necessary? _

*

“-What was?”

-I wake up, having apparently collapsed on the floor.

I sit up, pulling my arms around my knees, because my God, if I actually  _ went back,  _ I don’t think I’d be able, to handle it.

“G-Guys. . .m-my power just told me s-something”.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of trouble is heading this way-


End file.
